Perfectly Wonderful
by Amaris Ethne
Summary: It's Oz's birthday. What does Willow have planned? Read to find out! Short peice of fluff written durring a lecture. Short chapters. Please R & R!
1. Chapter One

PERFECTLY WONDERFUL  
BY: LADYNEPTUNE  
  
A/N: Okay, this was a response to a challenge that was simply enough: It's either Willow or Oz's birthday. How does the cutest couple in Sunnydale celebrate? Well, here's my answer. Majorly O/W fic. Please be kind and review after reading it...don't be afraid to tell me what you really think of this little piece of fluff.  
  
PERFECTLY WONDERFUL  
BY: LADYNEPTUNE  
  
~*~ CHAPTER 1 ~*~   
  
"Buffy, you've gotta help me!" Willow cried, rushing into Buffy Summer's bedroom. The Slayer put down her book and surveyed her friend.  
"Don't you know how to knock?' She asked with a grin. Willow ignored her and flopped down onto the bed.  
"You've gotta help me!" She repeated. Buffy laughed at her red haired friend.  
"With what?" she asked.  
"Oz's birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get him or what to do for him, but I want it to be perfect, whatever it is, and I've been saving my money and I got a job a couple months ago, so I want this to be great-no cost sparred. But I just don't know what to do!" she exclaimed, her words tumbling over each other as she sped through her explanation without taking a breath. Buffy laughed to herself-leave it to Willow to worry something to death. But she had to admit; she understood why her red headed friend was so worried. A boyfriend's birthday was a big deal. Especially for Willow. It was obvious that she really cared for him and Buffy couldn't blame her for wanting it to be perfect.  
"Well, what is he into?" Buffy asked. Willow thought for a moment.  
"Music. He loves his guitar," she answered. "That's perfect! I can get him a new case! Or a new amplifier!" Willow exclaimed. "That's perfect. But, it doesn't seem like enough. I should do something else for him to."  
"Like strip?" Buffy asked sarcastically. Willow glared at her friend and shot her head.  
"Seriously, Buffy."  
"Okay, okay. Um...how about a nice dinner?" She answered. Willow perked up at that. A nice, quiet, romantic dinner would be nice.  
"Oh! The Bronze!" she suddenly exclaimed. Buffy looked at her friend, confused.  
"The Bronze? Huh?"  
"Simple, you know that new live band there?"  
"Yeah..."   
"Their lead guitarist is moving, Maybe I can get them to let Oz be his replacement!" Willow jumped off the bed, excited by her idea.  
"Great! He'd love it. Only- how will you pull that off?" asked Buffy. Willow only smiled and pulled a cassette tape from her pocket.  
"What's that?" Asked Buffy.  
"Oz made this tape for me on Valentine's day."  
"Do I want to know?"  
"Buffy! It just has him singing and playing his guitar."  
"Oh! How sweet!"  
"I give this to the band, they listen to it and let Oz be a part of their group. Ever since his old group members left for college, I think he'll love the opportunity. I hope he'll like the opportunity. But- Buffy what if he doesn't? What if he hates it? Oh, God what am I gonna do?" Willow babbled, falling back onto Buffy's bed.  
"Wil, settle down. He'll love it. Don't worry," Buffy comforted. Willow sat up, balancing on her elbows and looked up at her friend.  
"Do you think so?"  
"I know so." And, with Buffy's reassurance still ringing in her ears, Willow set out to prepare for what would surely be the best birthday Oz had ever had. 


	2. Chapter Two

PERFECTLY WONDERFUL  
BY: LADYNEPTUNE  
  
~*~ CHAPTER 2 ~*~  
  
"Hey, babe," Oz said, coming up behind Willow and slipping his arms around her waist. Willow smiled and leaned back against him. She loved it when he did that.  
"Hey. Are you ready for tonight?" Willow asked. Oz smiled.   
"You didn't, oh say, plan something special for a certain werewolf's birthday tonight, did you?" he asked slyly.  
"Oh? Whose birthday is it?" Willow teased. Oz laughed quietly, nuzzling her neck.  
"I'm kidding. Are there any other werewolves as cute as you in Sunnydale?"  
"I've never checked," he answered. Willow smiled, and turning around, pressed against him.  
"There's no need to." And with that, Oz leaned in, capturing Willow's lips with his own in a sweet, passionate kiss.  
~*~  
  
Willow rushed out of her class as soon as the bell rang. Opening her locker, she shoved her books roughly inside then, slamming it, took off down the hall toward Oz's locker. Coming up behind him, she produced a handkerchief. Swiftly, she tied the cloth around his head, ensuring that he couldn't see.   
"Hey! Willow, that had better be you!" Oz yelped in surprise.  
"Of course it's me, silly." Oz tugged at the blindfold, but it stayed in place.  
"Is there a reason I can't see?"  
"Of course there is. Now, quit fidgeting."  
"Willow-" he begged. Willow leaned in close.  
"Don't you trust me?" She whispered seductively. With a sigh, Oz consented.  
"Of course I do. Lead on."  
~*~  
  
Oz was tired of walked. Actually, he was tired of tripping and running into things. Willow was biting her lip, concentrating on not running Oz into anything else. She felt terrible, he was going to have a lot of bruises in the morning. And she was nervous. What if he didn't like it? What if he couldn't remember any of the songs? What if...Willow shook her head. It was too late now. She's just have to cross her fingers and pray that he'd like it.  
" Just a minute. Let me get the door," Willow said, stopping Oz and running ahead to open the door to the Bronze. Oz heard the noise the moment the door opened.  
"Where are we, Willow?" he asked as she came back and steered him through the back door. Willow only smiled, not answering. Carefully she took him behind the stage where his guitar, new case and new amplifier sat.  
"Okay, you can look now." Oz quickly reached up and untied the dark blue handkerchief. Vigorously, he pulled it away from his eyes and looked around the dark area. It took a moment before his eyes adjusted. When they did, Oz gave a little yelp of joy and ran forward to inspect his gifts. Willow stood back, a smile plastered to her face and her arms wrapped around herself. Oz stood up, abandoning his things to stand in front of his girlfriend.  
"Willow, thank you. I-" Willow stopped him with a dainty finger to his lips.  
"There's more, she whispered. Oz looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to go on.  
"There's a reason why we're at the Bronze. I know you've been kind of bummed since The Dingoes broke up, so I have the Velvet Night a copy of the tape of you singing..."  
"No way!" Oz interrupted, joyous. " You didn't!"   
"...And they want you in the band, starting tonight!" she finished. Oz's face erupted into a smile as he pulled her into a tight embrace, spinning her around.  
*This is the best birthday ever!* 


	3. Chapter Three

PERFECTLY WONDERFUL  
BY: LADYNEPTUNE  
  
~*~ CHAPTER 3 ~*~  
  
Willow and Buffy sat at the tall table near the stage, watching Oz play the same songs that he and his old group, Dingoes Ate My Baby, used to play. He looked so comfortable and at east up there, playing. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he playing his guitar solo. Willow, too was happy. She knew that being a part of another band would be good for him. And it was. He seemed so happy. And Willow was just happy that she had played a part in making him that happy. With a sigh, she leaned back in her chair to enjoy the show.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz was in his element. It had to be the best day of his life. He as a part of a new, hot band, plus he had a new guitar case and a new amplifier. But, best of all, he had Willow. And she was something that he would make sure he never lost.  
  
~*~  
  
"Great set," Willow said, coming up to Oz back stage. Shutting his case, he turned to her.  
"Thanks, babe. For everything. This night has really been great."  
"Oh, it's not over yet, " she whispered slyly. Oz looked at her, surprised.   
*What else could she have planned?* 


	4. Chapter Four

PERFECTLY WONDERFUL  
BY: LADYNEPTUNE  
  
~*~ CHAPTER 4 ~*~  
  
  
"Tada!" Willow yelled, pulling the reapplied blindfold from Oz's face. Oz blinked, trying to focus on his dark surroundings. They were upstairs, above the Bronze. Oz had never been up there and now saw that he was in one of the quiet, private rooms that were available for rent. In the middle of the room sat a small table covered with a dark red tablecloth. In the middle of the table sat a vase with a red rose. On both sides of the vase, a candle flickered, giving off the only light in the room. Off in the corner nestled a kind-sized canopy bed. The white lace of the canopy flowed down around the oak frame. Red rose petals covered the red silk sheets, just waiting for the two to mess them up.  
"Wow." Oz breathed, unable to say much else. Willow smiled unable to hide her own excitement.  
"Come on, let's eat," Willow whispered. With a smile, Oz offered her his arm and lead her to the table. There the two enjoyed a quiet, romantic dinner of steak. The two spoke quietly, as if a loud noise would make the entire scene disappear. After the meal, the two made their way to the enormous bed. The two fairly disappeared in the softness of the mattress.   
Below, the partiers dancing to the rock music of the Bronze were oblivious to the wilder, more passionate party above them. 


	5. Chapter Five

PERFECTLY WONDERFUL  
BY: LADYNEPTUNE  
  
~*~ CHAPTER 5 ~*~  
  
Oz awoke to quietness. Complete quiet throughout the entire building. Beside him, Willow still slept, her soft red hair flowing over the silk covered pillows. Gently, Oz reached over and removed a silken lock from its place lying across her cheek. Not able to control himself, Oz leaned forward, pressing his lips against Willow's own pale perfect ones. With a slight moan, Willow allowed her eyes to flutter open.  
"Good morning," Oz whispered. Willow only smiled up at him.  
~*~  
  
Oz got back to his house after 14:00.   
"Hi, sweetie. How was your birthday?" Asked his mum as he entered the kitchen.  
"Wonderful, mum. Perfectly wonderful." 


End file.
